If Tris Survived or Remember Me
by lizzieartblossom13
Summary: What if Tris survived going into the Weapon's Lab and being shot by David? Three years later, she meet up with Four again inside Chicago. The trouble is, she can't remember him... Over-used, I know. Foutris. One-shot.


**If Tris Survived**

 **or**

 **Remember Me**

 _What if Tris survived going to the Weapon's Lab? How will Tobias and Tris react when they meet three years later? One-shot. Fourtris._

Tris

The pain where David shot me is impossible to ignore, and I collapse to the floor. A light flashes behind the green button... At least I completed what I came here to do.

My vision becomes blurry and suddenly my mother appears. She reaches towards me, hand outstretched. I almost take it... But then I remember Tobias.

I cannot leave him. I love him. And Caleb, Christina, Zeke, Cara, my friends? I am too selfless to just die.

David comes into focus and my mother recedes into the darkness. He says something I cannot make out. Somebody picks me up, and I am carried away.

I close my eyes. Soon I will see Tobias. I fall into a painful sleep.

Tobias

I touch the coffin which holds her body. Tris, my love, my light, my life. I should have known that she would go into the Weapon's Lab instead of Caleb.

Cara had told me that she was dead, having seen men carrying her out of the Lab past Caleb, who was crying. David had confirmed that she was dead.

Tears cloud my vision, and I allow them to fall for the first time. Christina rubs soothing circles on my back as I sob, but soon I stand.

I must move on, however hard that will be.

I love you, Tris.

Three Years Later

Dear Diary,

David said I should write in you about my life. The only problem is, although I am nineteen years old, I only have a three-year life.

Perhaps I should explain. Three years ago, David found me injured and dying. I was brought back to full health, but was given memory serum to erase the "terrible things you have unfortunately endured," as David put it.

My name is Beatrice Prior, which David took from my former life, but when one of his assistants accidentally called me Tris, the name stuck. Still, some people still call me Beatrice. I don't know which name I prefer.

I am quite small and pale, with a large nose, thin lips and blonde hair. In the past three years, I have developed curves. I have tattoos, as well: three ravens flying on my collarbone, then two symbols on my back. One is of two clasped hands, and the other some flames. They are the old symbols for Abnegation and Dauntless, but I don't know why I have them. The first time I went into Chicago was only a year ago.

Occasionally I will remember snippets from my previous life: almost dying on a white table, cutting my hand in a room full of people while in grey clothes, kissing a dark-haired boy with deep blue eyes; but they are dreams. I never tell David though. Usually they are gone by the next day, so I feel less guilty.

-Beatrice (Tris)

Tris

I drum my fingernails on the table, bored. David is late; we were supposed to be going into Chicago today, to see how the fourth city is going.

The factions are gone now -Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, Abnegation and Candor- and the people are better off without them.

For a while, they tried to keep the factions but six months ago decided to get rid of them. Chicago is happier now, from what I have seen the few times I have been in.

David bursts in, and I leap up. I am his bodyguard when we go away from the Bureau, and his advisor when we stay.

'Eventually,' I say, crossing my arms.

He frowns, and sighs. 'I was held up by one of the GD.'

GD means Genetically Damaged. I am Genetically Pure, but in the fourth city they call it Divergent. It makes it sound cooler, but it isn't what it is. All GP means is that you are not bound by one virtue, you can have more than one frontal trait. David says that I am selfless, brave and clever, which is rare even among GPs.

I tap my watch. 'Four is expecting us.'

Four was a leader of Dauntless before the factions were eliminated, but we are meeting with him about security since he is in charge of the city's safety along with a couple of others.

David sighs again. 'Perhaps we shouldn't,' he says.

'Why not? What is it?' I ask.

'He may not like you. For being from the Bureau, I mean,' he explains. 'And he stayed here briefly a few years ago. Perhaps I should take Nita- they clicked when they met-'

'David,' I interrupt. 'I'm going.'

He sighs a third time, but nods.

I briefly wonder if I am dressed appropriately as we enter Chicago. I am in tight black pants and a cream crop top that hangs off my shoulders to flaunt my curves. My feet are in black, slightly heeled boots and I am wearing a touch of makeup. Looking at one woman in plain grey clothing, I think that I am overdressed, but then I spot what I assume is Four (we've never met) and feel slightly better.

He must only be a couple years older than me, and is tall. His dark hair is quite short, and his eyes seem black. He is in a tight white tee, which accentuates his muscles, a leather jacket and loose black trousers. He looks familiar, like an older version of the boy in my dreams. I don't know if it is just me, but Four appears down, defeated.

David calls his attention to us. 'Four!'

He turns slightly and locks eyes with me, before abruptly fainting into the arms of the man that stood next to him.

David and I rush over, and I bite my lip. Is Four ill? The first thought that comes to mind is he's crazy, but I banish it.

Quickly though he comes round, and spots me, mouth opening and closing as a tear leaks. David grits his teeth, and seems to be silently yelling at himself.

'Tris?' Four whispers, touching my cheek. As he does so, I notice a tattoo on his inner wrist: an infinity sign, with "Tobias + Tris" written inside it.

'Do I know him?' I ask, looking up at David, who nods briefly.

'Wait. You don't know me?' Four says.

'We gave her memory serum a few years back-' David begins.

'You told me she was dead!' Four yells suddenly. 'I believed you! I mourned her! I scattered her ashes! I tried to keep going, even though it felt like the sun had gone out! I loved her! I considered killing myself when she was gone...'

At that he chokes, and looks at me, eyes wet. I am terrified of him, and cower behind David. Four shakes his head, and walks away, his bodyguard following him.

Immediately I turn to David. 'What the hell was that?' I demand.

He shifts uneasily. 'Before we erased your memory, you two were going out. I believe you loved each other very much. This was why I didn't want you going. I had remembered this morning that Four and you had a past, but you are so stubborn.'

I purse my lips. 'Let me talk to him,' I say; and without waiting for David to answer, hurry after Four.

Tobias

Zeke follows me as I storm away, angry yet sad yet overjoyed. Tris is alive; she doesn't remember me; or she doesn't want to.

'Calm down!' he cries as I round a corner and wait for the train.

'Zeke, I love her!' I shout, but not angrily.

'I know,' he says quietly. 'She still loves you too, she just can't remember you. Just don't blame Tris.'

'I'm not,' I say shortly as the train zooms past and I jump on, Zeke landing next to me.

'Wait!'

I look out of the door and see Tris running. My heart soars, and I lift her on. She holds on to me even as she lands in the carriage.

Zeke smirks. 'I'll check out the next car,' he says and leaves.

Tris laughs. How I've missed her laugh. And her kisses. And her touch.

'That's Zeke,' I say. 'His brother died at the Bureau three years ago.'

She stops laughing, and touches my hand lightly. 'Sorry.'

Her touch feels amazing. It always has done. And God, I had missed her so much. How I long to kiss her... But I shouldn't.

'So... We used to be together?' Tris asks. I nod. 'Tell me. Please.'

'I was your instructor in Dauntless,' I start.

'I was in Dauntless?' Tris cuts in.

'Abnegation then Dauntless,' I say. 'And I was your instructor in Dauntless...'

I explain everything. The main things, then I add little details, insignificant things to others, but to me so important. And Tris drinks in every word. Smiling, blushing, laughing, gasping, cringing, enjoying the story of our love.

Only now we had to start from scratch.

When I finish Tris hugs me, and I embrace her back, slightly awkwardly. She pulls back, and smiles.

'I should get back to David,' she says.

Tris leans in and quickly kisses my cheek. Then she is gone, and I am left, grinning like a fool.

Tris

I set off running, not looking back at the train. David will probably still b waiting, and we are staying in Chicago for a few days.

It was stupid, I know, kissing his cheek. I barely know Four. But after hearing our love story... I felt sorry for him. It was pathetic. And I can hardly imagine how confused he feels right now. Maybe I still love him, but those feelings disappeared when David gave me the memory serum.

I stop suddenly, a few streets from where I left David. Do I trust David, who made me forget my friends, family, lover, but has helped me so much? Do I trust Four, a stranger from the other side of the wall, who claims to love me?

The one thing I need right now is answers. And David has them.

With a sigh, I set off at a jog.

'I'm sorry, Beatrice, but I had to,' David says, massaging his scalp. I bite my lip.

'Why?' That question, asked so much over the years, has more weight than before.

He hesitates before answering. 'You almost died, several times. You watched your parents and friends die in front of your eyes. You have faced your worst fears over and over. Forgive me, but I wanted you to forget every bad thing that has happened to you. I'm sorry that you had to remember the good things too.'

I press my lips together. We are eating dinner in what used to be Erudite headquarters. According to Four, I nearly died here.

Maybe I don't want to remember everything.

'Can you reverse the memory serum?' I ask.

'Yes,' David says. 'But you may not want to, and I shall not do it. There are true horrors in your path-'

'Four has experienced them too!' I interrupt. 'You haven't wiped his memory!'

'He is a GD,' David argues. 'You're a GP. Infinitely more precious.'

I bang my cost against the table. 'You cannot keep judging people by their genes!' I shout, standing.

'Beatrice, calm down-'

'My name is Tris,' I hiss quietly. David hears the danger in my voice and frowns. 'Excuse me,' I say, seething, and exit the room.

Why am I defending GDs like this? I know that they are damaged, but the future belongs to the Genetically Pure. I am being stupid and hot-headed; but I am also stubborn, which is why I am storming away from the old Erudite HQ, and towards what used to be Dauntless.

Tobias

I place my head on the table, and bang it once, groaning. Zeke tries to comfort me, but it has been two hours since I last saw Tris, and I am lovesick.

I am also worried that this is just a dream, and I'll wake up and she is dead. But if it is a dream, why does my head throb painfully?

Christina gasps. 'Four! Four!'

'What?' I grumble, looking at her. She is stood at the window of my apartment in the old Dauntless compound.

'Tris! She's coming!'

Zeke and I had told Christina that her best friend was alive, and to get credit, hadn't fainted like I had. Although Zeke hadn't either...

I run to the window and see Tris walking towards the compound with a determined look on her face. Zeke, Christina and I run down the stairs, tripping over each other, before getting to the Pit and attempting to look casual.

'Four!' Tris calls as she enters, and I pretend to look surprised to see her.

'Tris!' Christina cries, hugging her. Tris takes it well, then decides to hug Zeke and I too. I breathe in her familiar scent, realising how much I have missed her yet again.

'I want you to reverse the memory serum,' Tris says firmly.

I gape at her. 'Why? Why remember all the bad things?'

She nudges me playfully. 'Because I want to remember the good.'

'Aww,' Christina says, winking at Zeke.

'We'll need to get into the Bureau,' I decide.

'I think I can help with that,' Tris grins.

Tris

I pull on Four's hand, who motions to Christina and Zeke as we tiptoe along to the wall.

'If you're with me, they'll let you through,' I say quietly, peeking at the guards.

It is now or never.

'Come on,' I whisper-yell, and walk out.

'Ms Prior,' one of them says immediately.

'I should like to go the Bureau immediately with my friends,' I say, gesturing at Four, Christina and Zeke.

The second guard nods, and opens a secret door in the wall that allows us to get through. A plane is waiting for us, and I look quizzically at the guards.

'David told us to always keep one waiting,' the first one supplies. 'Just in case.'

I nod, and step aboard. Christina follows immediately, then a slightly wary Four, and finally a very excitable Zeke.

As soon as we take off, Four turns a light shade of green. I shuffle over to him and sit close.

'Are you scared of heights?' I ask, tilting my head.

He nods, clenching his fist so that the knuckles turn white. I place my hand over his, and he looks at me in surprise, fingers relaxing beneath my palm. Our lips are centimetres apart, and mine part automatically...

'Oh, just kiss already,' Christina calls, and I pull away, uncomfortable.

My last kiss was with Elliot, a GP like me, two months ago. I still sort of like him, so kissing Four would be bad. I don't mind finding out that we once had sex three years ago and everything, but still. I have limits.

Soon we land, and instantly I rush inside the Bureau, weaving my way through corridors while the others follow me. Luckily, nobody questions us, but I didn't think they would. I am held too high here for that.

I stop in front of the Weapon's Lab. I nearly died here three years ago. I haven't seen it since I found out, and now, the feeling that my blood stained these corridors repulsed me. But I must go inside.

'Tris, it's okay,' Four insists, taking my hand. I smile at him kindly, and then enter.

Matthew, who works in here most of the time, looks up at me. 'Beatrice, welcome! And these are your friends...'

He trails off as he sees Four, Christina and Zeke.

'Tobias and Christina,' he says, tone slightly different. 'It's been a while. And this is Ezekiel, I presume?'

'Zeke,' he corrects.

'Wait, you know them?' I ask, grabbing his arm. And since when did Four become Tobias?

'Yes, and I assume if you're in here without David, you want to know them too?' Matthew counters, raising an eyebrow.

I nod. 'Please, Matthew. I beg you.'

He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then opens them and grins. Matthew walks over to a drawer and pulls out a syringe, before filling it with an orange liquid. He positions it on my neck, the needle grazing my skin, before pushing it in.

Tobias

I watch as Tris's eyes become unfocused, glassy. Then she blinks and they are clear again.

'Tobias?' she says, reaching for me. I take her hand.

'I love you, Tris,' I say, and she pulls me in for a kiss, ignoring Zeke and Christina's cat-calling.

My lips touch here in a brush of heat, and I feel that feeling that I've been hankering after for thirty six months. Her hands are in my hair, mine are on her waist, each of us wanting more.

I pull back first, breathing heavily, and she smiles.

'I love you, Tobias,' she whispers. 'And I remember.'

And so I lean down for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
